


Valentine's Day with the Bae(s)

by minigyu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Oops, Other, Valentine's Day, absolute bs, for the lovely akemi-senpai, i'm almost sorry that this whole thing is 3000 words, longest thing i've EVER WRITTEN GUYS, no knb pairings, not really - Freeform, via tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigyu/pseuds/minigyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu, Riko, Kagami, and Kiyoshi on Valentine's Day!<br/>Reader gets to be a part of the lovey dovey fluff!</p><p> </p><p>-Riko's drabble has a bit of an overlap with Kagami's, so be sure to read them in order!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kasamatsu: In Which Kise Cockblocks His Poor Senpai on Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokonoaskuburogu.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurokonoaskuburogu.tumblr.com).



Kasamatsu had everything ready. The plan in his head had been laid out down to the milliseconds. The plan in front of him was a menu and his guitar case. So Kise bouncing into the café was a giant monkey wrench thrown into his plan. Kasamatsu would’ve liked to kick him out of the place and tell him to go to Moriyama because Yoshitaka couldn’t have used more luck with girls than today. Alas, the barista seemed to be a fan of Kise’s, so hurting the blond might get Kasamatsu and his great plans kicked out, too.

  


If Kise has time on Valentine’s Day, he should be with his fangirls, or maybe his girlfriend. Maybe with those rainbow-haired freaks or even Moriyama and Kobori, but definitely not with me. Kasamatsu sighed and waited for the impending 189 centimeter-tall beam of useless sunshine to make its way to his lovely table by the windows in the back of the café. Okay, Kise might have been a good kid and a good basketball player and maybe even a good kouhai on some occasions, but what Kasamatsu needed right now was certainly not a charismatic and fit model possibly wooing you.

  


“Senpai! What are you doing here? You shortened morning practice today and told us all to rest, so why are you still out and about?”

  


Kasamatsu really did try not to throttle him this time, because he didn’t need to be caught by you with his hands around his kouhai’s neck.

“Baka! Since when do you ever listen to what I say?”

  


“Oh, poor senpai doesn’t notice. All senpai does is kick me around like a soccer ball. I listen all the time!”

  


“Well, if you’re going to listen, then I’d prefer it if you left this place right now because I have business to attend to.”

  


“Kasamatsu-senpai has business outside basketball and school? Kasamatsu-senpai has a date? On Valentine’s Day?”

  


Just as Kasamatsu opened his mouth to yell at Kise, you walked into the café the captain had told you to meet you at, looking around for Yukio.

  


“_____-senpai is senpai’s date?! Senpai is stealing our manager?! Not fair, senpai!”

  


“Kise, shut up!”

  


You easily found Yukio and that blond first year in the back, arguing over something. You laughed quietly and wondered how the captain was able to handle the bright and happy kid all the time.

“Yukio-san, you and Kise-kun are too loud, as always.”

  


“______-san, um, I’m happy you were able to make it.”

  


“Of course, you asked me to meet you here on Thursday and then cut practice today.”

You smiled at him and Kise, then blushed.

“That’s right, I have something for you, Yukio-san, Kise-kun”.

You pulled out a pink, heart-shaped box and gave it to Kasamatsu, averting his gaze, and handed a folded piece of paper to Kise.”

  


“______-senpai, for me? I thought you liked Kasamatsu-senpai!”

  


You flushed a deeper pink and sat down across from Kasamatsu.

  


Kise grinned and pestered Kasamatsu to open his Valentine’s Day gift.

“Senpai, dontcha wanna know what _____-senpai got for you?”

  


“Not in the mood right now.”

He said it so gruffly you immediately looked up from the table.

  


Kise pouted and got up.

“Well, I guess I’ll be going now, senpai. Tell me how your date goes. Take care of him, _______-senpai!”

  


Kasamatsu was almost fuming now, but looked up when you tapped his shoulder.

  


“Ne, Kasamatsu-san, it’s okay. I don’t like Kise- that paper wasn’t a confession.”

  


Kasamatsu’s anger immediately faded, now replaced by confusion.

“Then what was it?”

  


You looked conspiratorially at him as you whispered.

“His training regimen for this coming spring and some embarrassing previous Valentine’s dates from his middle school days. Swapped some information with Momoi- she went to school with them at Teikou.”

  


Kasamatsu grinned, out of both relief and something akin to glee.

“You sure are a great manager, ______-san.”

“Such great praise from the captain of Kaijo’s basketball team.”

You pecked him on the cheek and reached across the table to hold his hand.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yukio-chan.”

  


Kasamatsu blushed more times in the next few hours than Moriyama would have surrounded by cute girls, all thanks to your doing. He would have to remember to slyly ask Kise about his paper from you on Monday.

  



	2. Riko: I Made Chocolate! (Sort of)

Seirin’s coach was a force to be reckoned with, unparalleled in nature, unique in all her wondrous abilities. Feared by the basketball team and admired by many, Aida Riko was 156 centimeters of terror disguised as a mild, teenage girl.

 

So when Riko, blushing hard, firmly asked _______ to watch and possibly help out with Seirin’s basketball practice game on February 14th, _______ was both intrigued and scared. Of course, _______ said yes.

 

The day of lovers had arrived, and many a little bird had said that Aida Riko was after ______, reactions ranged from fear for ________ (the basketball team had vouched for the doubled and tripled training menus from their coach) to admiration for having enough time to juggle a team of teenaged boys and a relationship.

 

Truth be told, Riko was actually quite close to being completely paranoid. _______ was going to watch the team practice today, so she couldn’t be the demon coach she usually was, but she needed to be especially vicious today, because Touou was coming for a practice game. And that meant the desirable Momoi might steal ______ away, too. Her stomach felt as if it were going to take flight from all the butterflies, and her heart was pounding so fast she was worried her chest would explode. Hyuuga had noticed and told her to not worry, but Kagami cut in by saying that they would smash Touou and that Ahomine. Seirin’s captain took their coach aside and finished his sentence by saying that he would get ______ after beating Touou if ______ made Riko upset, followed by a knowing and supportive smile from Kiyoshi across the gym. Riko hesitantly unzipped her bag to make sure the homemade gift for ______ was safe before looking up after hearing low whining, higher-pitched scolding, and repeated “sumimasen”.

 

Touou had arrived only twenty minutes late- Momoi apologized and muttered something about not having to lure Dai-chan in with an idol magazine and into a bag this time around, then went to hug Kuroko- with only a few insults exchanged from Aomine and Kagami (mainly at each other), a verbal standoff from the two shooting guards, Wakamatsu being thumped on the back by a grinning Kiyoshi, Izuki’s puns (he had a quota set by the team now), and Imayoshi surveying Seirin and the basketball team with that creepy smile of his (how did he even see- his eyes were just lines).

 

______ had arrived only a few minutes after Riko, so ______ was able to analyze Touou from the sidelines. The game had already picked up some speed, what with the two teams’ styles being offense, but Kagami and Aomine had yet to enter the Zone. Kuroko was still in, but as soon as the power forward duo entered the Zone and Kagami left it, he was to be subbed out by Mitobe, as per Riko’s plan. ______ watched Momoi putting together a game plan on-site, intrigued by her switch from bubbly flirting to serious analyst. ______’s eyes then went to Riko by _______’s side, and smiled gently. She was so powerful, even in that little body. _______ redirected _______’s attention back to the game as Izuki’s shot, touched by Imayoshi mid-throw, missed but was saved on the rebound by Kiyoshi. The first quarter was over, the score was 20-19 for Touou.

 

Not bad for the first quarter, ______ thought. ______ looked over to see Riko’s reaction.

 

Riko was frowning, even though Seirin was doing a great job keeping up on defense and offense. Her father’s training had paid off, in some respects. The team’s stamina was much stronger, too.

 

_______ heard an irate Riko and a thud and turned to see Riko punching her father.

 

“Tora?”

Both teams looked up to find Touou’s coach walking across the gym to great Riko’s father.

 

“Ah, Katchan, good to see you again!”

Aida-san heartily thumped Harasawa-kantoku on the back before having a quick catch-up chat.

 

A resounding “Yosh!” from Hyuuga and brought ______’s attention back to the game. The flow of the game hadn’t changed too much since the first quarter, but everyone was well-warmed up now and ready to go full-out.

 

______ tried to pay attention for the next hour or so, honestly ______ did, but ______’s attention kept wandering, mainly to Riko, who was doing her best to one-up Momoi and keep Kuroko from passing out.

 

_______ sighed and tried to focus on the game again. It was actually a pretty good one- a Zone battle with Aomine just barely winning against Kagami, Imayoshi on Kuroko, Ryo nearly giving Hyuuga a run for his money, Wakamatsu being loud and pissed at Aomine, and Kiyoshi as happy as ever to be on the court. Less than two minutes left in the last quarter, 109 to 108, Touou. The game could swing either way at this point. A glance at Harasawa confirmed that he knew this as well. Riko’s uneasiness on the bench was more than enough for _______ to say the same for her.

 

“Riko-san, it’s okay. Seirin is doing well! And Kuroko is fine- Mitobe and Koganei are doing the concussion test on him and he’s responding fine. Please relax and don’t hurt yourself.”

 

Riko looked a bit shocked and flushed pink, looking away, but not before swatting ______ on the arm.

“The only person in danger of being hurt right now is you if you keep acting like Teppei.”

 

_______ grinned and looked to the scoreboard. 109 to 111, Seirin, thanks to a nice three by Hyuuga. The timer they were using read thirty seconds to go.

 

111 to 111, courtesy of Aomine and Sakurai (yes, Aomine, Sakurai had part because it was an alley-oop). 111 to 113, Kiyoshi under the net. 2 seconds left. Seirin won the practice match.

 

A “Tch” from Aomine, bows from Seirin and Touou, handshakes from Hyuuga and Imayoshi, a poorly-timed pun from Izuki and apologies from Sakurai ended the game.

 

Riko insisted on helping the Seirin invalids into the locker room (Kiyoshi and Kagami), so _______ cleaned up the gym and followed the team, holding the tape for Kiyoshi and Nigou.

 

“Great job, everyone. Practice is dismissed. Enjoy yourselves but be prepared for practice again on Monday.”

 

Riko was scolding Hyuuga for his terse speech, especially since the team had fought to win that match.

 

“Whatever. You can close up today, I have to talk to _______.”

 

“Riko-san, that was an excellent game.”

 

“I’m glad you were able to make it, ______-san. I actually, um, have something for you.”

Riko rummaged around in her bag for a small red box and handed it to _______.

“I made it by myself, but I’m not a great cook…”

 

“I’m sorry, Riko-san, I didn’t get you anything for Valentine’s Day. Thank you for the-”

_______ opened the box to peer inside.

“- chocolate! Is it too late for me to give you something?”

 

“N-not at all!”

Riko went red and failed spectacularly at trying to act normally.

_______ leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then pulled out a bouquet of tulips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Riko-san.”

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

“You all owe me 1000 yen, I totally called that. Glad _______ took my advice that two lips are best. And tulips are great. Hah, two lips, tulips.”

 

“Izuki, save your puns for your date this afternoon.”

Kiyoshi laughed good-naturedly as Izuki evaded an angry Hyuuga.

Nigou barked and Kagami fled the gym, as he also had places to be and things to do on a day filled with love.


	3. Kagami: I'm Good At Basketball But What About People

 

Kagami had had it with the rainbow jerks. Conceited and self-centered, those freaking basketball weirdos- as if being super eccentric and rude or being amazing at basketball weren’t enough, someone had decided to bless the world with five boys who had both qualities. He’d rather take Izuki with a thousand pun books and a few litres of dark coffee and Hyuuga in super clutch than the least annoying of the Generation of Miracles (speaking of, Kagami didn’t even know which he found least annoying- definitely not Midorima or Kise).

 

To top it all off, ________ had to be there when he finally blew his top and raged at Aomine during their streetball game last week. It wasn’t pretty, not in the least. And apologizing to ________ wasn’t an acceptable option, because, well… __________ was __________. With a genuine smile and endless charisma, a fiery side when angered and a passionate soul, ______ was more than just Kagami’s classmate or friend.

 

Kagami sighed and picked up his phone and started typing for what he thought was the thousandth time that night.

 

“Hey ______, sorry for the”

He immediately deleted that and shook his head.

 

“Hey. Hope Aomine didn’t bother you too much last week”

Even worse. As much as it was Aomine’s fault, Kiyoshi would smack him with those giant hands of his if he ever found out Kagami was being ungentlemanly around a lady, and if Kiyoshi was out that day, well, Riko would make hell seem like paradise.

 

Kagami huffed, frustrated and out of ideas. Having to other options on hand at the moment, Kagami just thought screw it and hit the “Call” button.

 

“Hai, Kagami-kun! Do you need help with your homework again?”

 

That little laugh always made him feel all mushy inside.

“H-hahaha, _______- san, not this time. Um, I was actually calling to ask you…”

 

“Kagami-kun, did you basketball shoes break again? Because it is 10 o’clock and I am not helping you look for your boat-sized shoes.”

 

“H-hey! I didn’t even say that! Plus it was Momoi Kuroko asked for help! And no, it’s not that. Um, I was wondering if you’d, um, you’d maybe like to, uhh, go out with me on Valentine’s day?”

Silence. Kagami panicked and hurriedly tried to amend his mistake.

“Of course, if you have plans it’s totally okay, sorry to bother you this late, _______-san. Please forget I asked-”

 

“What are you going on about, Kagami-kun? I said yes, didn’t I?”

 

_______ said yes? Had he really misheard in his panic? Kagami laughed nervously.

“Oh, right. Yeah. Haha, so after practice at my place?”

 

“Sure. Volleyball ends at four on Saturday, does six pm work? Hah, it’s a good thing my parents are a lot less violent than your coach’s.”

 

That laugh again. Kagami was a mound of goo on his bedroom floor.

 

“O-okay! See you then!”

 

“Goodnight!”

 

Kagami let out an enormous sigh and flopped onto his bed. The next few days were going to be hell.

 

__________________________________

  
  


The practice had ended early on the fateful day. Kagetora-san suspected the whole team of being nasty teenaged boys and refused to let Riko stay any longer, though her companion seemed to be even less fortunate than the rest of the team.

 

Kagami secretly let out a sigh of relief and hurried home to get ready for __________.

 

“You’re in a hurry, Kagami. Got someone waiting for you?”

Kiyoshi smiled knowingly and Hyuuga frowned as Kagami went a little pink.

 

“Just make sure it doesn’t get in the way of your practice, you hear?”

Hyuuga yelled at Kagami’s retreating figure as Kiyoshi laughed.

 

___________________________________

  
  


Kagami quickly cleaned himself and his apartment up and started making dinner. He set the cake he started yesterday in the oven and started his curry.

 

He was just finishing the whipped cream on the cake when he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Kagami-kun, this is for you!”

 

_______ put a box of homemade chocolate into Kagami’s hands and blushed a little.

 

“Oh. A-arigato, ________-san.”

 

What a great time to stutter, Kagami thought to himself. He led ________ into his apartment and went to get the curry.

 

Dinner went relatively well. They exchanged some small talk about school and teachers and their fellow first years as well as their respective teammates. Everything was fine until _______ leaned over and kissed Kagami on the cheek. Kagami dropped his fork and went redder than Akashi’s hair.

 

“Oh. Sumimasen, Kagami-kun, that was rather forward of me. Gomen…”

________’s voice faltered, and _______ looked to be on the verge of tears as they stood up and headed for the door.

Kagami bolted up and grabbed _______’s wrist. _______ looked at him, anxious and afraid of being rejected and was surprised when Kagami leaned forward and kissed _______ gently on the lips.

________ blushed heavily.

 

The rest of Valentine’s Day passed with many kisses and a few bites of cake. (Kagami thought ______’s lips were sweeter than any cake.)

 

 


	4. Kiyoshi: If You Get to Call Me Iron Heart, I Get to Call You Cherry Blossom

“Kiyoshi, put on a jacket, you’ll catch a cold and set a bad example for my siblings!”

You shouted at him from across the court. You two were babysitting your younger siblings today because your parents had gone out, today being Valentine’s Day and all. Instead of staying in, Kiyoshi took advantage of the shortened basketball practice and took the four of you outside to a nearby basketball court. It was you and your ten-year-old brother against Kiyoshi and six-year-old younger sister. Surprisingly, the court was deserted, perfectly safe for small children bundled in winter jackets and scarves and mittens.  

 

Kiyoshi was the perfect nii-san. He put your sister on his shoulders and let her ‘dunk’ a basket as you stifled your laughter and applauded your sister. Then Kiyoshi picked your brother up and let him do the famous hook shot. The afternoon passed in a carefree game.

 

“It’s getting dark, Teppei-kun, we should probably get back.”

 

“Nee-san, kaa-san always calls him ‘Tesshin’. Why are you calling him Teppei-kun? Even tou-san calls him Tesshin-kun when he makes jokes about Tesshin-san’s eyebrows!”

 

Kiyoshi loomed over your brother with a grin.

“Tou-san makes jokes about my eyebrows?”

He wiggled his eyebrows, causing your brother to laugh. He looked at you and his grin widened.

“And nee-san lets kaa-san call me Tesshin?”

 

Your sister piped up and giggled.

“Hai, Tesshin-nii!”

 

“Well, kaa-san can call me Tesshin, but nee-san isn’t allowed to.”

Kiyoshi hoisted your sister onto his back and ran around a bit, still grinning at you.

 

“Oi, Kiyoshi! If you don’t hurry up I’m taking my brother and sister home and locking you out.”

 

“Now it’s Kiyoshi? Nee-san is so cold!”

He glanced at your siblings, conspiring mischief and making you sigh.

 

“Sayonara, Tesshin.”

 

“Nee-san, waaaaaaiiiit!”

Kiyoshi jogged to catch up to you, your sister giggling on his back.

 

Your brother and sister kept pestering him the whole way back, but Kiyoshi was once again the perfect older brother as he went with their capricious whims.

 

When you got back and put them to bed, Kiyoshi was waiting for you at the kotatsu.

“Your cheeks are so pink and cute in the winter! But they’re cute in the fall, summer, and spring, too!”

He squished your cheeks as you sat down next to him.

 

“Geroff me, Tesshin!”

 

“Tesshin? That’s so unromantic. Hyuuga calls me that.”

Kiyoshi pouted and glomped himself to you.

“Ne, (y/n)-chan?”

 

You turned around and pecked him on the cheek.

 

“I’ll make you a deal. You can call me Tesshin, only if I get to call you Sakura!”

 

You turned around again, this time almost hitting him in the face.

“Why Sakura?”

 

“Because your cheeks are so soft and pink!”

Kiyoshi said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And because they’re the only other lovely thing I’d like to see all year long.”

He whispered this last part in your ear and then kissed your forehead.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (y/n)-chan.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just stuff for @kurokonoaskuburogu because akemi-senpai is so lovely and awesome and was swamped with stuff this week, esp. for Valentine's Day 2015.
> 
> excuse my awful writing- there is no trace of proper dialogue or plot  
> also i used third and second person point of view so these drabbles will work with any person, regardless of gender and whichever pronouns preferred.
> 
> lmao find me on tumblr @melancholic-flowers and send me hate for terrible writing
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
